


Wrong day to Possess Mabel

by crazyaboutto



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Clueless Dipper, Crack, Dont mess with Mabel, Humor, teen Mabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyaboutto/pseuds/crazyaboutto
Summary: Bill tries to trick Mabel the same way he did Dipper when he tried to use him as a puppet but there is something Bill didn't take into account: Mabel is a teenage girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Gravity Falls fic and also the first fic which is the only genre is humor. Normally there would be action, adventure or romance depending on the fic but this is just pure humor. But I feel like women/girls would find it funnier.  
> READ BEFORE THE ACTUAL FIC  
> • I don’t own Gravity Falls  
> • English isn’t my native language so there might be mistakes whether its grammar or something else. I’m pretty sure native English speakers make mistake too. Nobody is perfect. But I might use different slangs or words. I learned British English until university and after that, it’s American English.  
> • Ignore everything after Northwest Mansion History. So no Wierdmageddon, no Ford. The Kids don’t know Bill is the ultimate enemy.  
> • Mabel and Dipper are 15 in this fic. Actually their age won’t matter as long as they are older than 12. You will see what I mean.  
> • Unless you are a woman or someone who has an understanding of women, you won’t understand what’s going on with Mabel at first but don’t worry, it shall be explained later on.  
> • I feel like it isn’t the best I could do. I thought it would be better so sorry if you find this disappointing.  
> • This is unrelated but who is super duper über excited about Avengers Infinity War? I am so freaking hyped since 2014 when they announced the upcoming movies. I can barely keep myself from watching trailers and tv spots so I will have full experience in the cinema.  
> Location = Underlined and Bold  
> Thoughts = Italics

** Mystery Shack **

** The Attic, Twins’ Bedroom **

To say Mabel Pines was an energetic person would be an underestimation. She could go to mystery hunting with Dipper or fight unicorns or have a shopping day with her besties, Candy and Grenda, all day even if she didn’t sleep that day. She always seemed to have energy to do all of that for some reason but if one asks her, Mabel would say Mabel Juice.

Mabel loves living the day at its fullest, meaning getting up early and doing everything until it’s bed time. Normally she would do her daily routine today, getting up, having breakfast, brushing her teeth, messing with Dipper etc… but today was different. Today she wouldn’t leave her bed. She was under her bed sheets, curled like a fetus and pressing her abdomen. _Ughh why is it so hard to be a woman?_ Mabel thought herself while adding more pressure to her abdomen, hissing.

* * *

 

** Mystery Shack **

** The Living Room **

Dipper was worried about his twin. It wasn’t like her to stay in the until noon. Usually Mabel would start bothering him before noon but she didn’t show up today. He didn’t want to admit it but he loved Mabel’s antics. He put down the book he was reading, Journal #3, on the desk and headed to the attic. He knocked the door. “Mabel can I come in?” He didn’t hear an answer. He quickly opened the door, thinking that something happened to her. She was still in her bed. Dipper approached her, sitting on her bed. “Mabel are you okay?” He shook his twin’s shoulder.

Mabel heard Dipper but chose to ignore him, thinking that he would leave if he thought she was asleep but that didn’t happen. Instead he barged into the room and tried to talk to her. _Seriously Dipper? Can’t you see I don’t want any human contact today?_ After hearing his question, Mabel grunted. Dipper, not understanding what’s going on with Mabel, insisted on learning her well-being. “GO AWAY!!!” Mabel suddenly yelled at Dipper. So sudden that Dipper fell to the floor because he got scared. “GO!” Mabel yelled one more time before pulling the sheet over her head.

Dipper got up from the floor, slowly approached Mabel. “I just wanted to help. Is something wrong?”

Mabel gritted her teeth, sitting up on her bed. “You wanna help me? Then GO AND GET ME ADVIL!”

“AD- what?”

“ADVIL. A. D. V. I. L.” Mabel spelt it out for her brother then she laid down on her bed, pulling the cover over her head again.

“What’s that? A chocolate brand?” Dipper asked. _Oh Dippin-sauce, you are so clueless!_ Mabel thought.

She regretted her behavior towards her twin. She sighed, ignoring the pain she’s feeling. “I am so sorry Dipper. It’s just that…” She didn’t want Dipper to know that she’s on her period. She found it too personal to share it with her brother. “I have a terrible headache and Advil is pretty good painkiller. But don’t worry I have that in my bag. I just need to be alone until my…” _cramps_ “… headache ends.”

“Okay then. Do you need anything else? I can bring your bag or water or some food.” Dipper suggested then he tapped his chin. “Did you know that thirst, hunger and stress cause headache and the base of the pain changes according to which one you have?”* Dipper came close to Mabel and pointed a pot. “For example, if here hurts more, the reason of your headache is hunger.” He then paused. “Or was it stress? Or thirst?”

 _Leave it to Dipper to know unnecessary information._ Mabel thought, feeling awful since she lied to Dipper. “Like I said, don’t worry. I’m fine or at least I’ll be fine after getting rest a little. I think I looked at my phone’s screen and watched TV too much.”

“Alright then. If you need anything, call me.” Dipper said, having a feeling that Mabel wasn’t telling whole truth.

He was walking out of the room but Mabel’s voice stopped him. “I could use a foot massage and back rub, Mason.”

Dipper gave a look saying _fuck off_ but he wouldn’t say it loud so instead he got out of the room, closing the door quietly.

Mabel giggled at Dipper’s expression. _Totally worth it!_ She had forgotten the pain until it kicked in again. Mabel groaned, pulling the sheet over her head and pressing her hands to her abdomen. _How can others deal with this? Even Advil doesn’t work. This pain is killing me. I wish I could get rid of it._ Her eyes started to close, barely containing a yawn. _Women should get a reward for enduring this. Hmm an award for not losing it on my period. Once a month.. 12 months… I would have hit the goldmine._ These were her last thoughts before sleep took over.

* * *

 

Mabel got off from her bed without feeling any pain. She stretched then looked out of the window. She smiled, looking out to horizon through the window. But then she noticed something. _Has the window always had a eye?_ She was confused. She got closer to examine the window better but it started to turn bright yellow as the world around her turned grey.

“Well well well… if it isn’t my favorite Shooting Star?” A high pitched voice said. Mabel fell on her butt. She knew this voice, this color combination. _The Evil Nacho Guy!_ Having heard what Mabel thought, Bill tried to control himself from losing his temper. “That’s not a nice thing to think Shooting Star.”

Mabel ignored what he said. “What the heck do you want, Nacho?”

“I am here to make a deal, Shooting Star and the name is Bill Cipher not Nacho.” Bill fixed his bow tie, floating around her.

Mabel imitated Bill. “The name is Mabel Pines not Shooting Star.” She giggled. “I am not going to make a deal with you, Evil Triangle.”

“Evil Triangle?”

“Why? You have hearing problems? Didn’t you hear what I said? Come to think about it, how can you hear me or talk? I don’t see any ear or mouth.” Mabel asked. She really wondered the answer.

Bill ignored her question. “What makes you think I’m evil?”

“Really? You entered Grunkle Stan’s mind and used my brother as a puppet! You think they were good things?” Mabel exclaimed. “Besides I always knew geometry was evil.” She shrugged.

Bill found a way to turn the conversation in his favor. _What does bewilder humans?_ “First of all, they were businesses. And secondly that’s racist.” Bill swang his cane around his hand.

“WHAT? I-I’m not racist.” Mabel huffed, thinking something to smooth the air. “Wouldn’t it be ‘shapist’? cause you are a shape and all.” Mabel smiled, hoping that Bill wouldn’t say ‘racist’ anymore. “Alright alright, I will hear your offer.”

If Bill had a mouth, he would be grinning. “It’s simple, Shooting Star. I will save you from your pain in return you will help me learn human things, you know feelings and all…”

Mabel seemed to think about it.”You don’t want a puppet right?”

“No no of course not.” Bill answered quickly.

“It seems reasonable.” _No period cramps? And I will teach him the feelings. Maybe I can turn him good. This is a win win situation for me and Bill doesn’t even realize it._ “Okay. Deal!” She offered her hand. Bill grabbed her hand and blue flames covered their hands, sealing the deal.

* * *

 

Mabel woke up, still feeling the pain and then she heard a laugh. _Bill is laughing?_ She looked around the room but found nothing. She felt like someone was pushing her and she fell forward but instead of falling to ground, she floated. _What the heck?!?!_ She looked her her hands and they were tangible. “AHHHHH” She screamed hoping that Dipper heard her but she remembered what Dipper said about Bill possessing his body. She turned to look at where she used to be and saw herself with yellow eyes. “YOU LIED TO ME!!” This wasn’t a question. It was a statement. Mabel felt stupid for falling for his scheme.

Bill laughed. “It’s funny how dumb you are, Shooting Star.” Bill continued to laugh.

“You said no puppets!” Mabel screamed at his face or rather her own body’s face. _This is so wrong in so many levels!_

“But I kept my end of the deal. You don’t feel the pain anymore and I will learn some human feeling by using your body.” Bill explained. He got up and walked toward the mirror. “You took the weird stuff from your teeth. Sad! I wanted to remove them myself!” Bill turned toward Mabel’s ghost. “Why did you want to get rid of the pain? It’s hilarious!”

 _Oh boy, you have no idea what you are dealing with!_ Mabel thought. “Give me back my body now, Bill. The deal is off!”

Bill got angry after hearing what she said. “The deal is off when I say it is off!” He felt something on his – Mabel’s- abdomen. “HAHA it tickles!” He felt it again but this time it was stronger. “I don’t see why you don’t like this. This is super fun! And I didn’t even start doing something to myself!! Your body does this itself!” He felt it again but this time it was rather annoying. “Alright how do I stop it?” he asked Mabel while poking his-Mabel’s- stomach. Mabel smirked, knowing full well that what’s going on. “Ahh, okay that’s enough of this. Stop it body!”

“There is stopping it.” Mabel crossed her arms, smiling at Bill. “Why did you think I made a deal with you?”

“I thought you were exaggerating!” Bill hissed, applying pressure to the pain’s center. “WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?” Bill yelled at Mabel.

“I thought you knew everything.” Mabel giggled. “Well, I am a girl, a woman and women’ bodies are way different than men’s bodies.” This time Mabel floated around Bill. She was going to throw her arm around Bill in her body but Bill doubled over himself. Mabel cringed. “You okay?”

“No I am not okay!!” Bill yelled while trying to stand straight. “Pain is supposed to be fun! But this is fun!!”

“You need to keep yourself-I mean myself- - no wait- my body warm.” _Gosh I am such an expert on this!_ Mabel thought then continued her lecture. “You see, once in every month the uterus has a nervous break down if there is no baby in the womb and then tears down the wallpaper.” She explained basically.

“So we need a baby?” Bill said through gritted teeth.

“WHAT??? NO!!! I AM JUST A TEEN!!!” Mabel yelled, hoping that Bill was just joking.

Bill walked toward the bed and laid on it. “Is there no way stopping it?” Bill asked. He really didn’t find this pain funny.

“Well there is a medicine but that doesn’t work on me… so… there is no other way…” Mabel answered.

Bill thought he can handle it for a while then can do whatever he wanted but something stopped his rain of thoughts. “Yeash kid, I thought you humans could control your urinary needs.” He closed his eyes trying to ignore it.

“That’s not pee, you dummy. That’s something else…about the period.” Mabel didn’t want to explain this one.

“You humans are so disgusting!” Bill tried to get up but failed miserably. “Ughh I can’t even go anywhere with this useless body!!” He then thought for a minute. “Shooting Star, the deal is off!”

Mabel couldn’t believe her ears. “WHAT??!! REALLY??!!” She then acted like she didn’t care. “I mean really?! I am quite comfortable here.”

“Remember reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!!” With that Bill left Mabel’s body and Mabel returned her own body.

“Yesss! I am me again!!” She got on her feet. “This calls for a celebration! Defeating Bill with the nature of women!! Wait until Dipper hears about this!!” Mabel giggled. _I never thought I would appreciate the period cramps but I do now._ Mabel checked the time and then took another Advil. _I will no longer allow cramps get in my way unless they are really unbearable!_ Mabel was feeling better than before so she decided to annoy her favorite brother. She opened the door and skipped down a few stairs at once. “HEY DIPPER! You wont believe what just happened!!”

 


	2. Rest In Peace Stan Lee (not an update)

Not an update

I just wanted to say RIP Stan Lee

I’ve been in love with Marvel as long as I can remember. Spiderman (1994 animation) is one of the first cartoons I’ve ever watched. In 2002, I’ve watched Spiderman movie and I loved that. Then X-men too and later Fantastic Four. I was around 8-9 when I watched FF. While I was watching it, I’ve noticed a man who was also in Spiderman and X-men. I’m not from US not my siblings are comic-book fan. I didn’t know that man was Stan Lee, the creator of those characters. Years later, MCU began. I thought he would have a steady role rather than cameos but he didn’t. Honestly finding his cameos are awesome in movies. I will get emotional when I see his last cameos in Captain Marvel, Avengers 4, Spiderman, Dark Phoenix and New Mutants. I’m not sure about the last two though but I hope he has cameo in it. But I’m sure that I will cry when I see “In the memory of Stan Lee”   
I remember reading an interview of his saying that he wants to see all marvel characters in same company, in same home, like Spiderman since 2016. I’m sad that he didn’t get to see that day. 

I can’t thank him enough for creating my favorite characters, for bringing me joy since I was a toddler, for expanding my imagination and giving me a Marvel obsession. Rest In Peace Stan “The Man” Lee

He may have passed away physically but as long as there are Marvel movies, cartoons, games, comics; as long as his creations, Marvel, will exist, he will exist in our hearts. 

My only consolation is that knowing he is with his wife right now

Rest In Peace Stan Lee. May your memories never fade away   
Excelsior!

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a true fact. I didn’t make it up.  
> In one episode of Supernatural, Dean experiences period cramps. That was hilarious!  
> The things I’ve written about period are true. Advil doesn’t work for everyone and some women has to deal with great pain that they can’t even get up from their bed.


End file.
